B.3.2 Principal Research Core. DRPs are designed as pilot RCTs aimed at developing procedures and data to support larger R-01 submissions for full clinical trials. DRP #1 (Yrs 3-5): TABI for the treatment of depression in adults. This project will build on an existing Internet Intervention, "moodManager" (37). Each of the technologies developed in the IMPs will be incorporated and tested In a full factorial design. DRP #2 (Yrs 3-5): Ben Van Voorhees, MD. TABI for the prevention of depression in youth. This project will build on the internet Intervention, "CATCH-IT (48,49). Each of the technologies developed in the IMPs will be incorporated and piloted In an RCT with youth, ages 13-18, who are at risk for depression.